


Reunion?

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Happy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: is it a reunion?
Relationships: Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Reunion?

_Tick… Tick…_

Senna was sitting on the couch, pictures laid out in front of her. It took everything she had to not push them to the floor and just lay on the couch. But she picked up a picture and kept it on her lap, trying 

not to cry as she saw her husband and daughter laughing together in the frame. 

It was silent in the room, the ticking of the clock being the only thing keeping Senna from screaming. 

Her husband was now going to be in prison for the rest of his life, and Korra, Senna knew that Korra would do something in retaliation, not caring if it hurt her. 

Senna often thought back to the sentencing. She often thought about how her world shattered when she heard Hotah give his judgement. 

_“Sentenced to death”_

Senna remembered how her heart shattered and how she felt Korra squeeze her arm. 

She had remembered how Unalaq, the one man who had caused all this pain, was the one to save Tonraq’s life, his talk with the judge giving him life in prison instead of death.

And she had hated herself, she had hated the sigh of relief she felt at the Hotah’s new judgement. 

And she hated that she was going to lose the love of her life.

She looked back at the picture and pushed it away, covering her hands with her eyes before picking another one and silently looking at it. 

_Tick… Tick…_

She heard the clock ticking, mocking her as she only felt more alone, her daughter off saving the world, and her husband in the prison, and her unable to see both of them for however long the spirits needed. 

She thought back to the visit in the prison, and how helpless she felt. She didn’t know what she could do, and she hated it. 

She was looking back at the picture from before, and she was about to put it down when she felt a weight on her shoulders. 

She turned around and her eyes met brown eyes. The kind of brown that could only belong to one person.

_Tonraq_

She felt her eyes widen as she looked at him. He couldn’t be here, he wasn’t here, they had taken him. He couldn’t be standing in front of her. This couldn’t be happening. 

She closed her eyes, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t look at whoever was standing in her room. 

She started to turn away when he took her hand and brought it up to his lips. It felt real, and that was what broke her. 

She turned back, her eyes tearing up as she felt him gently pull her closer. He wrapped his arms around Senna and she just held him. She could feel the tears falling but at this point, she didn’t care. He   
was back. 

She felt him kiss the top of her head and a small smile appeared on her face. He was back, and they would be together again. 

She looked up to tell him how much she missed him, how much she loved him, but no one was there.

She looked around the room, certain that he was there. But she was alone once again, any sign of another person in the room gone.

And so she sat back on the couch, and let her tears fall again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have another ending as well, and I'll post that as well. 
> 
> Come talk on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
